A new team
by Shadowspeed2020
Summary: With Highspeed, Nightbird and the others gone, MI6 have created a new team of agents to stand in for them. Being the same age as the previous team, can they cope with what is expected of them?
1. Chapter 1

"With Highspeed, Nightbird, Shadowspeed and Nightshade dealing with the Old Ones, we're going to need a new team to stand in for them. That is why I have chosen these six individuals, for they appear to be just the people the team would pick," Alan Blunt told his secretary, Mrs Jones. Mrs Jones looked over the files, looking over them with a little surprise. She looked to her boss, a little scepticism in her eye "Sir, they're just normal children. How could they make a good stand-in for the others?" Alan looked her in the eye, saying "Ever since we found that Highspeed and the others had those powers, we worked on a way to make gadgets that give artificial "super powers". These six not only fit the profile, they are also the ideal team to use these gadgets. I also have heard that Highspeed might have told them about everything, so we can at least let them have some of the excitement. I want agents to pick them up. Explain everything to their parents, and also, try to explain to this girl what we need her for," and with that, he handed her another file. As she left the room, Alan looked out the window, saying to himself "I hope this can go as well as planned."

Late one night, an explosion rocked a small island in the Atlantic Ocean. The island as a fortress, designed to be impenetrable from anything. Anything, except a team of six special agents. As a group of security robots moved through the halls, something flew towards them with incredible force. The object was a piece of the wall, thrown by a strange, dark purple energy. As the dust settled, two people ran past the squashed robots. One of them was a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. The other was a boy, tall with long, almost silver hair. They had normal names, but the boy was known as agent Roughhouse, and the girl was known as agent Darkglow. They had both just caused an explosion in the main generator room, and were now trying to escape the island. As they turned a corner, a group of robots blocked their path. The two of them froze, Darkglow whispering "Where the heck is he. We could really use their help right now." Roughhouse whispered back "You know his timing. He should be here in three....two....one," and with that, bolts of lightning struck the robots, causing them to short-circuit. Behind them, a boy with brown skin, black hair and brown eyes stepped through the robots. His name was, for good reason, agent Sparkjump, and as he walked up to Roughhouse and Darkglow, Darkglow said angrily "And you took so long because?" Sparkjump faked an innocent look "I took long? Why I thought I was right on time." Before arguing broke out, Roughhouse said "Uh guys, a base is exploding around us. I don't think now is the time to worry about timing." The three of them started to run, dodging small explosions all around them.

As security robots searched for the intruders, one member of the second strike team looked from her hiding place, waiting for the right moment to get moving. As the robots turned a corner, she moved, running in the opposite direction the robots had moved. Her name was agent Airblaze, and she was running through an endless hallway of explosions and falling debris. Her long brown hair kept getting in her eyes, making it harder to run through the base. She swept her hair out of her eyes, running straight into a robot. She prepared to fight, causing air to surround her as the robot raised its gun. Before it could load a single bullet, a slab of earth smashed into its back, making its legs buckle and collapse. A boy, who was called agent Blockrock, stepped over its broken body. He was a little short, but he was still one of the more athletic of the team. He had short, spiked hair the same colour as Roughhouse. He looked to Airblaze, saying calmly "I see you keep running into new friends. Any chance you've ran into Aqua." Airblaze, a little surprised, said "I thought she was with you?" and at that moment, a door burst open, water rushing out carrying robot limbs with it. A girl stepped out, wiping water out of her hair. Her name was agent Aqua, and she had short, brown, curly hair. She was a little taller than the two of them, and she always had something to do with a flood of water carrying robot parts. She looked to Blockrock and Airblaze, saying calmly "I think I might have started turning this place into a swimming pool, and we're going to be part of it if we don't hurry and find the others." With perfect timing, Roughhouse, Darkglow and Sparkjump came running, dodging machine gun fire as security robots flew towards them. Sparkjump twirled, sending bolts of electricity from his hands towards the robots. The robots fell to the ground, falling apart as they hit the ground. Another wave of robots was coming towards them, guns firing. Sparkjump took cover, saying tiredly "Man, do those tin can target clunkers ever quit," and fired more lightning at them. Blockrock brought up a shield of earth, shielding Roughhouse while he tried to open the door.

Roughhouse grabbed the door, pulling it as hard as he could. He made a small opening, pulling the door apart to make the opening large enough to pass through. As he opened it far enough, a security robot spotted him, firing a missile right at him. Roughhouse leapt back as the explosion tore the door open. He ran out, striking the robot that fired the missile. As the others followed, Darkglow grabbed the remains of the smashed robot, throwing it towards an unsuspecting group of them. As the others ran out, something was amiss. As they prepared to fly out, Darkglow felt like someone was watching them, looking around to see no-one. Blockrock levitated a chunk of rock, leaping onto it. Aqua jumped on and Airblaze summoned her air powers to fly. Sparkjump jumped onto an air board, and Roughhouse did the same. Darkglow opened a pair of dragon wings, watching as the others flew off. She was about to take off, but realized someone was coming towards her, and it wasn't a security robot. She turned round to see a cloaked figure running towards her. She dodged as the figure tried to ram right into her, making to fly away. The figure watched, and as she flew, Darkglow noticed the figure was smiling. She watched as the figure punched the ground, creating a massive shockwave that sent Darkglow hurtling into the air. She couldn't open her wings, and started falling until Roughhouse caught her. As they flew away from the island, Darkglow looked back to the island as it lit the night sky with flames.


	2. Chapter 2

The computer room. Darkglow seemed to spend most of her free time there. As she looked down at one of the monitors, she heard a noise upstairs, and someone shouting. _"Three, two, one, and......"_ she said to herself as the door flew open, and Sparkjump dashed in, almost out of breath. "Will you ever learn?" she said, barely glancing away from the monitor. "How come you're always down here? You really need to get out more, seeing as we don't have to go to school," he commented, waiting for her reply. "Why the heck do you think we got that free time? We're standing in for Highspeed, Nightbird, Nightshade and Shadowspeed for a reason and that reason is because they're trying to find the Old Ones. Ever consider monitoring possible Old One activity?" she said calmly, ignoring Sparkjump's pretend yawn.

She pressed a button, bringing up a picture of a boy a little older than them with scruffy, silvery looking hair and dark coloured jeans and shirt. He looked a little thin for his age, and Sparkjump took a long look at him before saying "I didn't think you'd be doing some online dating......" and stopped as Darkglow slapped him hard on the back of the head. "And you wonder why Roughhouse chases you. Remember our first mission, when we were making our escape. Some guy came up and somehow managed to make a massive shockwave just by punching the ground. This guy seems to fit the description," she said, watching Sparkjump head back upstairs. She was about to read what was on the screen, when an alarm sounded. She ran upstairs, seeing a picture on the screen. She sighed, for on the monitor was Adam Young and his friends, Steve Scott and Jason Sloan, making their way towards the building. _"Wonder what Shannon would be doing here? Either way, we're going to catch her trespassing and hold it over her for a pretty long time,"_ Adam said. "Who wants to get rid of them," Aqua said, seeing Roughhouse and Airblaze raise their hands. As they left, Sparkjump, Blockrock and Aqua looked out the window, watching Adam, Steve and Jason head towards the building, then watched as they came flying back out. _"What the heck was that about? Is there a huge fan in there or something?" _Adam shouted, running as another strong gust of wind blew towards them.

"Watching a movie or something?" Darkglow said, coming up from the computer room as Shannon walked in. "One of these days, I'm just going to get Adam so good, he'll regret ever meeting me," Shannon said, her eyes dark from having to run from Adam, Steve and Jason for two streets. "So what do you have to tell us that Blunt couldn't tell us over a quick call," Roughhouse said, him and Airblaze sitting down. "There's this new agent, only he had a terrible accident. He's to be joining the team," Shannon said, still catching her breath. "If he had a terrible accident, why's he joining our team?" Blockrock asked, jumping when someone said "You clearly haven't seen me now." From the hallway, a large, bulky boy walked in, wearing a red and yellow shirt and black trousers. What made everyone stare was the fact that, instead of human arms, he had large, bulky arms made of metal and large, metallic claws. He also had green eyes that obviously had contact lenses. "So you're the agent who had the accident? Didn't expect all this," Airblaze said, unable to take her eyes from the boy. "I had my arms blown off by a bomb blast, but thanks to some revolutionary tech, these arms are now controlled and interconnected to my nervous system. Pretty cool huh? By the way, call me Omega," he said, seeing Roughhouse get up. "So all you have is super strength?" he asked, leaping a mile as Omega's claws retracted, bringing out large machine guns. "Also the heavy artillery, with enough firepower to blow a Scorpia base to Mars," Omega said, smiling. Blockrock got up to examine the weapons, nodding his head in approval. "Looks like you have missile, grenades, everything! Blunt doesn't let us carry a single gun, but he packs you with the entire world's weaponry?" Sparkjump said, before remembering his lightning powers.

"I was given these weapons to help combat Scorpia's response to our team," Omega said, retracting his guns. He looked outside, seeing the sun was starting to set. "So, why do you have contact lenses? Are they some kind of cool targeting system?" Roughhouse asked, sitting back down. "Yep, they also allow me to view any information I hack into, and act as little projectors," he said, a 3D map of the building beaming down from his eyes. "What's that red spot on the ground floor?" Shannon asked, making Omega's expression change. "It means there's an intruder," he answered, looking out the window to the ground. He saw someone, but it was too dark to make them out. His lenses zoomed in on the figure, making him shrink back. "It.....it looks like a boy and girl running from a.......a group of zombies!" he shouted, making everyone jump. "You are kidding?" Darkglow said, just before a hand shot up from the floor, making Aqua and Airblaze scream. Without thinking, Sparkjump fired a lightning bolt at it, causing it to fall.

"What the heck is going o......." the boy asked, stopping dead when he saw the team. The girl was right behind him, with a shocked look on her face. "Jack? Maria?" Shannon gasped, recognising the two of them. "Wait here," Darkglow ordered, running out the door with the others following. As Omega left, a figure came out of the wall. Blockrock stopped and looked at it, diving round the corner as Omega ran at it. Maria, Jack and Shannon watched as Omega hit the figure, leaving an indent on the wall as its head smashed into the wall, and kept following the others. "Who the heck is that?" Maria asked, her eyes wide from seeing Omega. "Long story," Shannon said, trying to get off the subject. Meanwhile, Roughhouse threw a large rock at some of the intruders, crushing some of them. "You don't think this is Scorpia's team do you?" Sparkjump asked, lightning arching out and striking a group of intruders. "No but I guess they can say hello to my little friends!" Omega said, his machine guns drawn and already starting to fire. Everyone covered their ears as gunfire echoed through the building. From the upper floors, Shannon, Jack and Maria heard the gunfire. "What in the world is going on Shannon? Where did those guys get guns from?" Jack asked, an annoyed look on his face. "Can we talk about this later?" Shannon said as an intruder burst in. Grabbing a small knife she kept at her side and striking, leaving a large wound in its body, but still it came towards them. The three of them stepped back as it lashed out, swinging at anything.

Before anyone could say something, Blockrock shot up through the floor, his fist now covered in rock. As he landed, he punched the thing in the face, sending it flying out the window. "You guys okay?" he asked, punching another as it came through the doorway. This time, it hit the wall, its disgusting body falling limp. As more came stumbling in, a strong blast of air sent them smashing into a wall. "Is there anything that stops these things dead, again?" Airblaze shouted as the others ran into the room. Once everyone made it in, Roughhouse and Omega held the door shut. Despite their strength, the door started to edge open, arms clawing out. From another door, more of them tumbled out, clawing out. As Roughhouse and Omega backed away from the door, the creatures bounded in, their zombie appearance making Maria scream. "Now these things are dead again!" Omega shouted, his machine guns coming from his arms and already spinning. As a creature lunged at him, his guns shot it to pieces, taking out various others behind it. As they fell, Darkglow caught the pieces with her telekinesis, making them glow dark purple as she threw them far away out the window.

After the battle, Maria kept looking over Omega, still shocked at his appearance and the guns in his arms. "You really have some pretty weird friends Shannon," she said, sitting down on the sofa. Jack looked around the room, picking up one of the thousand shell cases from Omega's guns. "How in the world do you have room for this much ammo?" he asked, seeing Omega smirk a little. "Trust me, what you saw is nothing compared to the small rockets, mini homing missiles and various other big guns I have in these arms," he said, the large yellow ring on his wrist opening out to reveal eight mini rocket launchers. "You mean you have enough firepower to blow the world apart?" Jack asked, his eyes wide. "Pretty much," Omega shrugged, hiding his guns before getting up and walking to the computer room. "From what I hear, you practically live down here," Omega said as Darkglow worked quietly at the computer. "Any idea on the identity of Scorpia's super agents," she said quietly, bringing up the picture she'd found earlier. "Yeah, by the looks of things, you've encountered Agent Shockblast. Always trying to get to the top of the class, usually only needing one punch to finish and win a fight," Omega said, turning round as Sparkjump came in. "Guys, those things look like they're coming back, and they look pretty mad," he said, barely able to stop jumping around on the spot.

"At this rate this place will fall apart before these things stop," Blockrock shouted, using a slab of earth to keep the door in shut. "Well I'm open to any new strategies," Omega shouted, bringing out his machine guns again. "Maybe we should call and tell Blunt. We may have powers, but we also have limits," Shannon said, bringing out her knife again. "What, we tell him we've pretty much ended up in Resident Evil or something?" Sparkjump said, lightning already crackling at his fingertips. "Better than blowing our own home to bits," Aqua said, freezing the door and Blockrock's earth slab in place. "Hold up, I don't think what's trying to break through is those zombies, energy scans show.....uh oh," Omega said, his eyes widening before he shouted "Everyone get some cover!" Just as the words left his mouth, the ice, earth and door shattered as a shockwave erupted into the room. "What the heck was that?" Roughhouse shouted as someone walked into the room. "The name's Shockblast," the figure said, his voice oozing with overconfidence. "And you'd better remember it," he said as three other figures stepped in. "That, is Scorpia's new team," Omega said, glancing at everyone, noticing their exhausted expressions.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, this is the Scorpia team?" Darkglow asked, glancing over the group of four new arrivals. The one called Shockblast had scruffy, silvery coloured hair and dark clothing. Beside him was a slightly taller boy who looked very powerful with black hair and also in dark clothing. To Shockblast's right there was a tall thin girl with dark blue hair and dark blue clothing, but the one who stuck out to her the most was a tall, athletic looking boy with bright golden hair, yellow eyes and bright orange or yellow clothing. He also had a pair of jet fighter wings on his back and small jet thrusters on the heel of each foot. "You all look like you've been through quite a few bullets. Wonder if you even have one left?" the black haired boy said, a smirk on his face as Omega got up and opened fire, machine gunfire blaring through the room. The boy in orange and gold stepped forward, creating a shield of golden energy that melted the bullets. "Is that the best you can do?" he said as Omega ran out of ammo. "I expected more from you as a response to our team. Oh well, guess you'll be the first to be beaten by Sunstorm," the boy said, golden energy surrounding his hand. "Oh no you don't," Shannon shouted, running at Sunstorm. "Pathetic," he said, knocking Shannon to the side. "You forget me?" Sparkjump said, firing lightning blasts at Sunstorm. "Why you little...." the golden boy said as electricity crackled around him. "Better not be talking about me!" Omega shouted, ramming into Sunstorm's chest.

"Trust him to take all the fun," the black haired boy muttered, dashing at Roughhouse and Airblaze. He grabbed something, throwing it at Roughhouse. "Oh this should be interesting," Roughhouse said as he caught it, tossing it to the side. "You really think you're stronger than Bullrun?" the boy said, breathing heavily. "Now that's probably just a lot of bull......" Roughhouse said before Bullrun dashed at him, shunting him into a wall. Meanwhile, the dark blue haired girl leapt at Darkglow, trying to land a flying kick, only to summersault back as she hit Darkglow's wings. From behind, Sparkjump ran at the girl, his fist surrounded by lightning. She dodged, running towards a door. Darkglow and Sparkjump ran after her, their powers ready. "How ironic, lightning comes before thunder in a storm, but in this case, it'll be sound that beats lightning," the girl said, holding out her hand as a deafening sound filled the room, making Darkglow and Sparkjump fall to their knees. "The name's Frequency, but I doubt you can hear me," the girl said, still making the noise fill the room. Meanwhile, Shockblast had his attention on Aqua and Blockrock, dodging their elemental attacks. "Is this the best you've got? I'm not even breaking a sweat," he said, dodging another slab of earth fired from Blockrock. "If this guy wasn't evil, it would be as though Highspeed got a new look," Aqua said, firing shards of ice at Shockblast. "You know what, you guys bore me. Guess I'll put you out of your misery," Shockblast said, leaping over the ice shards and slamming his fist into the ground. A shockwave filled the room, slamming anyone in the room against a wall.

"What should we do? These guys completely outmatch us, even when we work together," Blockrock said as he pealed himself from the wall. "We need to retreat, gather our strength," Darkglow shouted, she and Sparkjump finally escaping from Frequency. As sudden as an earthquake, Omega came into the room, firing a small rocket at Sunstorm. "I agree, everyone, out the window!" he shouted, backing towards the only window in the room. Maria and Jack came out of hiding, getting on a slab of earth Blockrock had brought up. Aqua, Sparkjump and Roughhouse also jumped on with Blockrock, floating to the ground below. Using two jets of air from her hands, Airblaze floated down, with Darkglow getting ready to jump as well. "What about Shannon?" Omega shouted, firing another rocket at Sunstorm. The winged boy dodged it, firing a blast of golden energy at Darkglow and Omega, sending them flying out the window. As Darkglow opened her wings, Omega fired two small jets that rested on his back. "It's too dangerous to go back for her now. Besides, she can handle them long enough till we come up with a way to get back inside," Darkglow said as they hovered slowly to the ground.

"Well, that was a pretty easy victory. And it was mostly my work that got rid of them," Shockblast said, lying on the sofa. "You barely did anything but show off," Bullrun shouted over to him, making Sunstorm snigger. "What are you sniggering at goldy," Shockblast shouted, sitting up quickly. "At least if they try to retake the place, we've got a bargaining chip in play," Bullrun said, glancing at an unconscious Shannon. After Darkglow and the others retreated, her hands had been tied behind her back and her knife was being kept by Frequency, who had gone down to the computer room. "All right, let's see what these guys have been up to," Frequency said, searching through the various files on the computer. "Hmm, let's learn a little more about who these guys are," she said to herself, opening a folder. "Hmm, this is interesting; there were agents here before them. Probably killed in action. Still, wouldn't hurt to take a peak," she said to herself as she opened a file. "Agent Highspeed........previous team leader..........overconfident and good at improvising..........born with super speed and telekinesis..........now fighting the Old Ones," she read aloud, wondering who the Old Ones were. She left the file, then opened another one that caught her interest. "Agent Shadowspeed........main ninja of team.........dark, keeps to himself.........can use strange energy to create weapons or power spears............now fighting the Old Ones," she read, sighing as she read about the Old Ones again.

"Who the heck are these Old Ones?" Frequency asked herself, looking through various different folders. "There's got to be something here, aha, here we are," she said to herself, finding the file she wanted. _"Alright, let's see what kind of threat you can pose," _she thought as she glanced through the file, her eyes growing wider as she read more. "This is definitely something the others need to see," she said, running up to the main room. "Uh guys, you might want to see this," she shouted. "What have you found this time?" Shockblast groaned as he got to his feet. "I hope none of you are scared easily," she said, reading the contents of the file. Once she finished, everyone looked at each other, wide eyed. "So, these Old Ones have teamed up with some corporation called Nightrise," Bullrun said. "Uh oh, Nightrise are our biggest clients. I guess you could say we've been working for the Old Ones," Sunstorm said, glancing back at the screen. "If that's the case, we should leave Scorpia. I don't want the devastation of the world on my hands," Shockblast said, glancing upstairs as he heard something. "You're right, and I think we're going to get out chance to resign right now. Listen, Scorpia security robots, a whole battalion of them," Frequency said, running upstairs. "What...what's happening?" Shannon said, starting to wake up. "You're about to witness a scrap pile form all around you," Frequency said, taking the knife and cutting the rope that held Shannon.

"What the heck are we going to do? We can't take on this many robots!" Sparkjump shouted, looking over the endless sea of robots advancing towards them, on the ground and in the air. "We'll just have to stand our ground, no matter what!" Darkglow shouted, her wings opened wide. "Hope you don't mind if we join the party," Sunstorm shouted as he flew overhead, landing beside Darkglow. "What are you......." she asked while Frequency, Bullrun, Shockblast and Shannon joined the group. "Trying to make up for the mistake we made in joining Scorpia," Frequency said, her dark blue hair glinting as moonlight shone on it. As the first robot opened fire, everyone who could fly was airborne. Sunstorm flew towards a squad of flying robots, flying through them and firing a burst of golden energy. He stopped, seeing robots flying to get out of something's way. "This can't be good," Darkglow said, flying alongside. "It looks like Scorpia have deployed the Thunderstorm, a prototype flying battle fortress that is said to be impenetrable," he replied, seeing a large shape advancing towards them. "It could be trying to destroy our home. We can't let it happen," Darkglow said, seeing Sunstorm nod. "In that case, let's see if we can't penetrate it," he said, earning a sceptical look from Darkglow. "If we can hit it with its own weapons, we might do enough damage to make it retreat," he said, his hair burning gold as a large barrage of missiles flew towards them.

"Grab as many as you can! I'll destroy any you miss!" Sunstorm shouted, flying towards the building the MI6 agents called home. "Come and get me," he shouted, using his golden energy like a magnet. As missiles flew after him, he dashed for the fortress, igniting himself with energy. "I've always wanted to do this!" he shouted, pulling up before he smashed into the fortress. The missiles that followed exploded, causing heavy damage to the hulking fortress. "Hey Darkglow, I could use your help," he shouted, seeing Darkglow struggling to hold back a whole wave of rockets. "I won't let them destroy our home!" she yelled, sending missiles surrounded in a purple glow towards the fortress. They exploded, leaving a large hole in the side of the fortress. "Nice job, you guys take out the fortress, leave the tin cans to us!" Sunstorm shouted, flying low to the ground and firing golden energy bursts. "You heard him, let's go!" Darkglow shouted to the others, already flying to the fortress. "What about us?" Maria asked, hiding behind the shield Blockrock had created. "Contact MI6. We're going to need a whole heap of backup!" Roughhouse shouted, punching a robot square in the chest, knocking it back onto its allies. "Alright, time to kick some serious Scorpia butt," Omega shouted, firing another wave of small homing missiles into the sea of robots. He fired his jet boosters while Airblaze followed, with Aqua, Shannon, Roughhouse and Sparkjump flew on a rock Blockrock levitated towards the fortress.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, what's the plan Darkglow?" Airblaze asked, landing next to her. "We need to strike the main engine room, but first get this thing far away from the city as possible," Darkglow answered as the others arrived. "If we go in teams of two, we should be able to stop this thing. Sparkjump, you and I will steer this thing away from the city. Roughhouse, Airblaze, you two take out any extra robots and agents on board. Aqua, Blockrock, we need you to find out who Scorpia's main contacts are. Omega, Shannon, you two take out the engine room once we give you the signal. We'll meet up back at the apartment block. Everyone, roll out," Darkglow said, the group splitting up into their teams. "Think we can stop this thing?" Sparkjump asked as he and Darkglow ran through the fortress. "I don't know, but if we don't, then this thing could level the city in hours," she said, glancing at him. Though she was normally one of the toughest people he'd met, Sparkjump couldn't help but notice the worry in her eyes, knowing what was at stake. "Let's do this thing then," he said, his tone darker but still having enough of his trademark confidence that spurred him on.

"So, how are we going to find the computer room?" Aqua asked as she and Blockrock sneaked around the fortress, barely avoiding detection. "I don't know, but we know our mission is pretty minor right now, compared to what Darkglow, Sparkjump, Omega and Shannon have to do," he answered, his voice dark. They ran along an empty corridor, finding what they were looking for. "So, this is where our mission leads us then?" Aqua asked, freezing the door. "Pretty much," Blockrock answered, kicking the door open. "Let's get what we need and get out of here," Aqua said, the two of them running to the console. Meanwhile, Roughhouse and Airblaze ran through the fortress, taking out any Scorpia agent or robot that stood in their way. "Think we'll win this fight then?" Airblaze asked, knocking two agents into the wall with an air blast. "I hope so. Otherwise all we're fighting for will be for nothing," Roughhouse replied, punching a hole in a robot. "Are you worried about.....failing?" she asked once the corridor was clear. "A little, but I'm not one to dwell on the negatives," Roughhouse said, sounding confident but showing little of his confidence in his face.

"Any idea on how we blow up the engine room?" Shannon asked as she and Omega ran through endless hallways. "I think a lot of damage should do the trick, especially with these charges," Omega said, pulling a medium sized detonation pack from his arms. "Remotely activated, ready to blow at the push of a button," he said, placing it back in his arm. They turned a corner, arriving at their destination. They walked in, mouths agape at the size of the engine. "It must take up the entire centre of this craft," Omega said, looking around the huge structure. "Let's get to work," he said, pulling out the charges and handing them to Shannon. "Set them up at anywhere this thing has a weak point for maximum effect," Omega shouted, flying up to a higher level. "I hope this works," Shannon muttered, placing a charge on a support beam. She was about to place a second, when Scorpia agents burst in, guns drawn and loaded. "Surrender or die," one of the agents shouted, firing a warning shot. From above, Omega watched the whole thing as Shannon dropped the charges, putting her hands up in surrender. Omega watched as they took her away, ignoring the charges she'd dropped. He picked them up, starting to place them anywhere he could as quickly as possible. Once the last charge was set, he walked over to the door, finding it locked. "Nothing can keep me out," he said darkly, firing a rocket that blew the door apart. He ran through, hurrying to find Shannon before it was too late.

"Alright, how do we get into the control room?" Sparkjump asked as he and Darkglow hid in an air duct above the control room. "Think you can trigger an alarm somewhere," Darkglow asked just as an alarm sounded. _"Intruders in the lower levels. Get moving!" _a voice below shouted as men started leaving the room. "Well that was easy," Sparkjump said, jumping down from the vent after Darkglow. She ran over to the controls, finding they were on autopilot. She pressed some buttons, setting the course away from the city, over the ocean. "Hope you can hurry that up!" Sparkjump shouted, hearing footsteps coming towards them. "Get out of here now!" Darkglow shouted, surrounding Sparkjump in dark purple energy and sending him back into the duct, sealing it behind him as men burst into the room. She pushed the final buttons just as someone struck her in the back, making her fall limp. _"She's altered the course. They're trying to take this thing down from the inside,"_ she heard one man say. _"I doubt they'd blow it up with one of their own on this thing. Check everything in case she's sabotaged something else," _she heard someone else say before she was dragged away helplessly. From the vent, Sparkjump could only watch, unable to do anything. "You can give me any order Darkglow, but I'm not leaving this thing without you," he said to himself, sitting and watching patiently.

It was lonely in the cell where she was thrown into, with now light getting in. It was also cold, making Shannon shiver. She waited for what felt like hours, her head in her hands as she wondered what the chances of escape were. She looked at the bleak metal floor, a tear in her eye. She thought back to how she was caught and thrown here, wondering if Omega was searching for her. Outside, she could hear something coming, something powerful. She glanced at the door, now hearing nothing. Another tear came to her eye, thinking she had been hearing things, when the door started to pull back, being torn from its hinges. She started to smile as she saw the familiar claws for hands and wide arms. "Are you okay?" Omega asked, helping her to her feet. "I'm fine. I thought no-one would find me," she said, collapsing on the large, muscular boy. "You know I'd never leave you behind, right?" he asked, the two of them running down the hallway. "I know that now," Shannon said as Omega picked her up in his arms and fired his jet boosters.

"So, think we should head back home now?" Roughhouse asked as he, Blockrock, Airblaze and Aqua ran to the hole in the fortress armour. "I think we've overstayed our welcome, so let's disappear," Airblaze said, leaping out into the air with Blockrock bringing a chunk of earth from the ground below, the remaining three jumping on just as Omega and Shannon flew out, hovering next to Airblaze. "Well, guess Sparkjump and Darkglow might be a while," Roughhouse said as his communicator buzzed. He pushed a button, hearing Sparkjump's voice. _"Guys, we've got a major problem. Darkglow's been captured and is being held hostage in the control room. They know we can't destroy the fortress with her on it so we......." _his voice was cut off as another transmission came through. _"Greetings MI6 agents. If you thought your little plan would work, then you have made a grave mistake. If you destroy this fortress, then you also blow up your precious teammate. Just to prove it," _and the voice on the other end changed to that of Darkglow. _"Don't worry about me, just destroy this thing before it levels the city,"_ she said, as Roughhouse replied "We can't leave you there to die on that thing, we're coming back." _"No, just blow up this thing. Don't try sacrificing a thousand lives just to save one, just blow this thing out of the sky,"_ she said, the communication being cut off.

"_What are we going to do?" _Sparkjump asked over the comlink. "It's your call since you're also on the thing," Roughhouse said, hearing Sparkjump breathe heavily. _"Detonate the charges, I'll get Darkglow out of here,"_ he said, cutting off before anyone could argue. "I hope I know what I' doing," Sparkjump said as he watched the control room, waiting for his moment to strike. As men worked at the controls, Darkglow was sitting in a chair, her hands tied behind her back. She heard an explosion, seeing the chaos in the control room. "I thought they wouldn't destroy this thing with her on it!" the agent in charge shouted just as Sparkjump leapt down from the air duct. "One problem, she won't be on it when it explodes," Sparkjump yelled, electricity exploding from his fingertips, overloading the consoles. As men ran to escape pods, Sparkjump grabbed a piece of broken glass, cutting the ropes that held Darkglow there. "I thought everyone got off safely," she said, collapsing as Sparkjump caught her. "You could have ordered me to leave a thousand times, but I wouldn't have left you here," he said, helping her stand. "How's about we save this moment until we're of this thing," Darkglow said, opening her wings just as someone ran into the room. "You ruined everything with your little team. Now, prepare to pay," a Scorpia agent said, firing a pistol, aiming it at Darkglow. "Oh no you don't," Sparkjump shouted, jumping in front of the bullet, stopping it with lightning. He fell backwards as the bullet hit his chest, not piercing his skin. Angered, Darkglow grabbed a computer screen, surrounding it in dark purple energy as she threw it, crushing the agent.

With the fortress exploding around them, Darkglow grabbed Sparkjump and leapt out the window, opening her wings and flying towards the others. As they came into view, she didn't slow down, tearing past them. Everyone followed, trying to keep up. As the apartment building came into view, they tore into it, Darkglow only stopping at the infirmary, laying Sparkjump on a bed. Weakly, he got up, his light brown eyes meeting her dark brown ones. "Guess we did the impossible," he said, a weak smile on his face. "Yeah, and I think you deserve a reward for your bravery and courage," Darkglow said, kissing Sparkjump on the cheek. She left him to recover, unable to see his surprised face, or how it turned into a smile as he went back to sleep.


End file.
